Faithful
by SwayPippin
Summary: ONESHOT song ficish type. Between a mysterious white blond haired man and a woman with crying brown eyes. Song is 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I don't actually mention anyone in here... still none are mine.  
As well, the song upon which this short fic is based isn't mine either. Say thanks to Hinder for 'Lips of an Angel'

Faithful

The light knocking on his door awoke him for a restless sleep. It was late, he could tell by the smell in the air. Slowly, he stood from his bed and glanced at the sleeping woman he'd been lying beside. She hadn't even stirred when he left the bed. Running his hand through his white blond hair, he walked quickly across the room. The door clicked softly as he closed it and crept slowly away. Again, he heard the soft knocking.

Through the darkness he made his way through the long hallways of his house. He didn't have to guess who it was standing outside his door, he already knew. Opening the door he saw her, standing in the rain, waiting for him. Waiting is all either of them ever seemed to be able to do, watch and wait.

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

She threw her soaked body into his. Embracing her tightly, he stumbled backward from the door and carried her back into the vast room. She took her seat in a large chair in front of the crackling fire and gazed up at him with tears swelling in her brown eyes. He smiled sweetly down at her as he stood in front of her.

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud. _

Spilling her heart out to him, she cried into her palms. She knew he had moved on, she had too, but that didn't change the fact that she was terribly lost without him. Even as she confessed her love to him, he stood before her, his hand on her shoulder, smiling.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you. _

She cried and he continued to smile. Kneeling down to get a better look into those endless brown eyes, he lifted her chin with his hand and his hard grey eyes seemed to soften a bit. She'd always been able to get to him, she was the only one.

_I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel. _

She tried to suppress her tears, knowing he couldn't bear to see her cry. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted him to hear, and no way to follow through with any of them. Every fading day took with it a piece of each of them, one neither could get back. She sobbed into his palm as she confessed all of her sins to him, only hoping he would forgive her; that he would understand.

_Hearing those words it makes me weak.  
And I never wanna say goodbye_

Too many times he'd wished he could be the one to hold her, wished he hadn't left her so many years ago. Wishing, though, wasn't going to help solve their problems. Both had other lives, ones which didn't include the other. The one secret they had, they shared with only one another. She had someone else and he did too, but far too many times had the opportunity to be together present itself. Both agreed though, they would not be the cause of ruining other peoples lives, even if that was what they'd done to their own.

_  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel. _

Slowly he leaned his head toward hers. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing this time; their kiss would last forever; that he would take her with him to where ever it was he was going. Softly, he caressed her lips with his but only for a moment. He, as always, was the first to pull away.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too. _

He knew the reason for her coming to him even before he asked her. She had never been one to hide her problems from him, no matter how hard she tried. This time though, her problem was far worse that he could imagine.

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it cause a fight? _

She avoided his eyes when she asked him about his one and only. She couldn't decide if she really wanted to know the truth or if she would rather him lie.

_No I don't think she has a clue._

Gently rubbing her hands together to try and get some feeling back into her numb body, she smiled at him. She told him how much he meant to her, how much he would always mean.

He stood quickly and grabbed her by the hands. Leading her to the door, he opened it and stepped out into the freezing rain with her. The droplets of water clung to his bare chest still, he smiled at her. Just before walking back into the warmth of his house, he leaned down, one last time, and kissed her quickly.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on._ _  
_

A/N: Just let me know what you think, will you? Because I'm in a down and out kind of mood and I had to write something to reflect that. Sway


End file.
